Diaries of a dancer
by snooter88
Summary: A dancer in Tortuga is sick of the entertaining business and wants adventure. So what happens when she meets a certain pirate?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Jessica Wisecroft was an extremely talented and beautiful young dancer and everyone in Tortuga knew it. She was known as the 'Dancing Diamond'. Everyone thought she was the best.   
But although she liked what she was doing, the people were nice and the pay wasn't bad either, she still wanted more. She longed for adventures on the sea, roughing it in a storm and exploring unknown places. Above all, she longed for freedom, just to go and do whatever she wanted.   
But of course she knew she couldn't give up her dancing because it brought in the money, and in Tortuga money was a hard thing to come by.   
As she was walking down the streets of Tortuga, she noticed some men looking at her hungrily. She looked down as not to look at them and saw her watch. "Shit, I'm up in a minute". She said as she ran back to the bar where she worked. It was a small sort of place with dimly lit tables and a stage, just big enough for 3 people and a small band.   
"Your late". Said Brian, the owner of the place.   
"I know, I'm sorry, won't happen again". I said as I put my outfit on (which there wasn't much of).   
Not far off a ship silently pulled into the docks. "Weigh anchor". Said the captain.   
"Aye sir", replied the first mate.   
"Alright you dogs listen up, Cotton, you stay here and take watch, Anamaria, you too". Said the captain, as Anamaria glared at him angry that she wasn't going to enjoy Tortuga's pleasures tonight. "The rest of you, go and enjoy the many splendours that is Tortuga, food, women, whatever you want. But If your not back here by 9am sharp, we'll leave without you, savvy?"   
As the captain walked, more likely swayed down the streets of Tortuga, he noticed a bar he had never been to before. It didn't have that many lights inside, so being the curious type he approached the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As he entered the bar, he saw that it was packed! There had to have been at least 100 people cramped in this little bar. Finally he found a seat quite close to the stage and asked a person sitting near him, "what's goin 'on ere?".   
The man, already half drunk said, "don't you know who's on tonight?".   
"No, who?". Asked Jack.   
"The Dancing Diamond". He replied and went back to his drink.   
The captain had heard stories of a famous dancer in Tortuga, but had never seen her. So he decided to stay and see what all the fuss was about. Just as he was going to call the bartender to get him a drink, the band started up and the curtain was drawn. As she came on stage the whole bar was filled with cheers and whistles. She was wearing very thin emerald green pants that came up to her hips (A/N: like what genie would wear in I dream of Jeannie), with a top the same colour that came up to her midriff and her hair was pinned up with curly tendrils falling around her face. The way she moved was like a swan, floating over the water. Then the music changed and she started to move her hips more provocatively, it was a belly dance. She came down off the stage and walked around the bar, teasing all the men with her moves. One of them was about to grab her, but a hand caught him just in time.   
"That's not very nice". Said a voice behind him. The man turned around and saw who had grabbed him and quickly ran out of the bar.   
"Thank you". Said the dancer.   
"Yer welcome luv", replied the captain. By this time the music had died down and the bar was back to its normal state. "Can I buy you a drink miss?".   
"Sure, I'll have a rum thanks". She said, thirsty from her entertaining. The captain returned with two mugs of rum.   
"There you go"   
"Thanks", replied the dancer.   
"Pleasure. So what's your name luv?". Asked the captain.   
"Jessica, or Jess if you like, everyone calls me Jess around here", replied Jess before taking a sip from her drink.   
"I beg to differ luv, a lot of people have been calling you 'The Dancing Diamond'", chuckled the captain.   
"Oh, that's just my stage name". Said Jess blushing. "So what's your name?". She asked, quickly wanting to change the subject..   
"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service". He said as he stood from his chair and bowed to her. Jess smiled and said.   
"So what brings you to Tortuga Captain Jack Sparrow?". Jess asked, intrigued by the way he looked. He had a tanned body and hair that was in dreadlocks with beads through it, all of which was covered by a red bandana and a tricorn hat. He had two little braids coming down off his chin and wore a coat that looked old as though it had been through a lot. Jess was shaken from her trance as she heard Jack say "I've come to gather some new crew members for my ship".  
"Really". Said Jess wide eyed.   
"Really, really", replied Jack.   
"I wish I had the freedom that you pirates did, going wherever your hearts desired, exploring, looking for treasure and what not, I just want some adventure in my life, some change. I just do the same thing every week". Jess looked out the window as she said this. Jack thought for a moment and said.   
"Alright, I have a proposition for you, I'll let you join my crew, but yer gotta work for your keep, savvy?". Jess couldn't believe her ears, she didn't know what 'savvy' meant, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.   
"Yes! Of course I'll join your crew! Thank you Jack! But I need to pack, what do I pack, when are we leaving!". She cried.   
"Woah, slow down luv, we leave tomorrow morning at nine sharp, that gives you time to put all your affairs in order. I'll meet you outside here tomorrow at nine, savvy?".   
"Okay!". Replied Jess excitedly.   
"Okay then, see you tomorrow luv". Said jack as he got up and left the bar. Jess was ecstatic! She had never thought in her wildest dreams something like this would come along. This was an opportunity of a lifetime! And she was not going to let it pass by her. Jess raced home and started packing immediately, shoving in only the necessary things like clothes, shoes and the dagger her father gave to her when he died (just in case). It was a beautiful dagger, the handle was gold and had ruby stones embedded into it.  
After packing in some other knick-knacks, she then got into bed and dreamt of all the adventures she would soon have on the sea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jess was up at the crack of dawn and got ready as quickly as possible for her big day. She was so excited that she had to go to the toilet about four times. As nine o'clock got closer and closer she couldn't wait any longer, so she decided to head to the bar and wait outside for Jack to arrive. As she approached the bar, she saw a figure standing outside, she wondered who it could be as there was usually no-one up at this hour. She got closer and saw that it was Jack.   
"Hello luv! Didn't expect to see you so soon", he said smiling, showing the gold in his teeth.   
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer. I was so excited so I decided to come a bit earlier". Said Jess.   
"A bit earlier! You're an hour early! Oh well, that's alright. Means we can get away earlier than intended". Said Jack picking up your case.  
"No, I can do it". Said Jess trying to get hold of the handle.   
"It's alright luv, I've got it, it's not that heavy anyway".   
"If you wish", she said letting go.   
"Off to the Pearl then!", said Jack swaying down the street with Jess at his side. About five minutes later, they arrived at the docks, and the first thing Jess saw were the white, billowing sails of the Black Pearl.   
"Wow! I've heard stories about this ship but I've never seen her, she's beautiful!". Exclaimed Jess wide eyed.   
"Isn't she?", said Jack staring at his beloved ship. After about a minute, Jess realised that Jack was still staring at his ship.   
"Jack.....", said Jess trying to get Jack out of his trance.   
"JACK!". She said louder, and this time he turned to face her,   
"Huh? Oh, sorry luv, forgot where I was for a second there, anyway, shall we?". Asked Jack, as he offered her his arm.   
"We shall!", she replied taking it..   
As they walked on board, Jack whistled loudly and every man on the ship came from where they were and stood around Jack and Jess.   
"Alright men, we have a new crewmember. Her name is Jess and I want you all to treat her nice like. Anamaria, you can show her the ropes and tell her what everything is." .Said Jack.   
"Aye Captain". Replied the woman. As Jess looked around, she saw that Anamaria was the only other woman on board, so she would at least have someone to talk to.   
"Alright luv, I'll show you your sleeping quarters, follow me". Said Jack taking Jess's hand and pulling her towards a room. As he opened that door, Jess gasped at how beautiful the room was. The desk and chair were made from mahogany, and the bed looked very luxurious. All in all this room was one hundred times better than what she lived in in Tortuga.  
"Are all the rooms like this?". Asked Jess still shocked. Jack chuckled and said,   
"No luv, just mine, do you like it?".   
"Your room", said Jess. "I'm sleeping in here? ...but there's only one bed".   
"I know". Said Jack, not seeing the problem.   
"I can't sleep in the same bed as you!". Said Jess astonished.   
"It's alright luv, I was going to sleep on the floor. Unless you want to sleep with the crew?". Asked Jack, knowing exactly which option you would pick.   
"Fine, I'll sleep here". Jess said, giving in finally.   
"Good. Right then, I'll leave you to sort out your things, and when you come out, Anamaria will be waiting at the ropes to show you how everything works, savvy?". Jack said smiling.   
"Okay". Replied Jess. When he was gone, Jess slumped on the bed and said to herself, "this is going to be one bumpy ride." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Jess went outside, she could see that the crew were already getting ready to set sail. She could see Jack up at the helm barking out orders. She saw Anamaria near the ropes doing some kind of knots in them, and wandered over to her.  
"Hi Anamaria, Jack said I'd find you here".  
"Well here I am, now do you know anythin' about ships?". Asked Anamaria hopefully.  
"I'm afraid not. I've only been on a ship once, and that was when I came to Tortuga". Replied Jess.  
"Well, if your gonna be a member of Jack's crew, ye gotta know yer way around. Follow me, I'll give ye the grand tour". Said Anamaria.  
They started at the front of the ship. "Now, this is called the bow of the ship. The back of the ship is called the stern, ye with me so far?". Asked Anamaria.  
"Front-bow, back-stern, got it". Replied Jess.  
"Good, lets keep goin". Said Anamaria.  
Anamaria spent the rest of the day teaching Jess all she needed to know. When they'd finally  
decided to call it a day, it was around dinner time and they were getting hungry.  
"Let's go get some grub". Said Anamaria.  
"Good idea, I'm starving!". Exclaimed Jess.  
When they went down into the galley, they saw that it was almost full. "Jess, Anamaria, over ere'". It was Jack, he was pointing to two spare seats in front of him.  
"I guess the foods really good on this ship, hey?". Asked Jess sitting down and looking around at all the other pirates.  
"It's not actually, which brings me to my next question. Can ye cook at all?". Asked Jack  
looking very hopeful.  
As soon as he asked this question, the whole room went silent. Jess looked around and then replied.  
"Well yes actually. I worked as a cook for a few years", replied Jess confidently.  
The entire room suddenly burst out with cheers and whistling. Above all the cheering and  
clapping, Jess could just make out what Jack said.  
"Well Jess, you've got yerself a new job!". Replied Jack, grinning so you could see his gold teeth.  
After dinner, everyone went to bed, except for the odd person keeping watch in the crows nest.  
Jess sat near the edge of the ship, just watching the sunset go down. She heard soft footsteps  
behind her  
"Beautiful aint' it?". Jess jumped and saw that it was Jack.  
"You scared me Jack!". Exclaimed Jess.  
"Sorry luv, didn't mean to". He replied smirking.  
"I'm sure you didn't". Muttered Jess.  
They just sat watching the sunset for a while, when Jack asked, "So how do you like life on the sea?".  
"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want to thank you for giving me the  
opportunity". Said Jess.  
"S'alright luv". Replied Jack softly.  
After a moment, Jess said. "Well, I'd better get off to bed, goodnight Jack".  
"G'night luv, see you in the mornin'". Said Jack  
As Jess was about to go into 'her' quarters, she turned and asked. "Oh, Jack. Where are we going?".  
"A little place called Port Royale". Replied Jack.  
"What's in Port Royale?". Asked Jess confused.  
"You'll see". Replied Jack, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Jess woke up, the first thing she noticed was that the ship had stopped moving. The second thing she noticed was that there was no sign of Jack anywhere in the cabin. She got out of bed, got dressed and headed to the galley.  
When she got down there, she was surprised to see that Jack was sitting on a seat near the corner. "Mornin' luv!". Said Jack enthusiastically.  
"Morning. Uh, why are you drinking rum this early?". Asked Jess.  
"Just a little pick-me up I ave' in the morning." Said Jack smiling.  
"Oh, ok. Well I suppose I should make a start on breakfast then". Said Jess. "Oh, Jack, why have we stopped, have we reached Port Royale already?". Asked Jess heading for the kitchen.  
"Yep, and after ye've finished with breakfast, you and I shall go in town and find a couple o' friends of mine, savvy?". Said Jack.  
"But Jack, isn't this the town where soldiers condem pirates?". Asked Jess worried.  
"Yes. But I have me ways". Said Jack smirking.  
Jess just nodded and went to fix breakfast.  
After breakfast, Jess went to Jack's quarters to get ready to go into town. She heard a knock at the door. "Ye ready to go Jess?". Asked Jack.  
"I'll be out in a minute". Replied Jess.  
As they stepped off the Black Pearl, they seemed to be nowhere near the docks.  
"Jack why aren't we near the docks, isn't that where ships go?". Asked Jess confused.  
"Ah, yes but ye said yerself that there be red coats after pirates, so I've managed to find a way to remade that little problem". Said Jack smirking.  
For what seemed like hours, they finally came to the end of a long bush track and into the town of Port Royale. "Finally". Said Jess.  
"Told you I knew the way". Said Jack smiling, gold teeth showing. "C'mon". Said Jack, Jess following closely behind.  
"Where are we going?". Asked Jess.  
"To a couple of friends o' mine". Replied Jack.  
They reached a big mansion on a hill and Jack stopped suddenly." Here we are". Said Jack.  
"THIS is where your friends live, but isn't this the governor's place?". Asked Jess looking at the giant house.  
"Yep, c'mon". Said Jack leading the way once more.  
They walked around the back of the house to find a quaint little cottage neat the mansion. Jack knocked on the door of the cottage. About a minute went by until finally, a click was heard and the door opened. A man answered it. He had brown, medium length hair, a golden tan and warm chocolate eyes. "JACK!". The man was obviously surprised to see Jack and shook his hand vigorously. Jess could tell they knew each other well.  
"Will, ye scabrous dog, how are ye?". Said Jack smiling.  
"Good thanks Jack. Uh, what brings you here to Port Royale, you Hven't been spotted yet have you?". Asked Will looking worried.  
"No faith Will". Said Jack.  
"Oh I have faith in you, but you always manage to get caught somehow". Replied Will, now looking at Jess.  
"Oh, sorry luv. Will this is Jess, she's my newest crew member.  
"Really? Well it's nice to meet you Jess. You better watch out for this one". Said Will quietly  
"Yes, well I've figured that out already". Replied Jess.  
"Well we can't stand here all day, come in you two". Said Will.  
They all went inside and saw that this cottage in fact was rather large.  
"How come yer not livin' in Elizabeth's fathers' house? And speaking of Elizabeth, where is she?". Asked Jack looking around.  
"Well Elizabeth's father gave this cottage to us when we got married for some privacy, and Elizabeth's just out at the shop.  
"Well I have a proposition for you both. Because I have such luck, I managed to win a map in a game of cards in Tortuga. This particular map leads to a big stash of treasure". Said Jack smirking. Will's eyes lit up. "Thought you'd be interested".  
"I'll have to ask Elizabeth, but I'm sure that you can count us in". Said Will excitedly.  
"Good, then meet us at the Pearl at nine tonight, savvy?. You know where it is.". Said Jack quietly. "Well then luv, we must make tracks. Will, we'll wait until nine thirty at the most, but I doubt that Elizabeth will say no to a bit of an adventure". Said Jack.  
"I hope so". Said Will.  
They all said they're goodbyes and went their separate ways, getting ready for that night.


End file.
